Conventional electronic device manufacturing systems may include multiple process chambers and one or more load lock chambers. Such chambers may be included in cluster tools where a plurality of chambers may be distributed about a transfer chamber, for example. These systems may employ a transfer robot, which may be housed in the transfer chamber, and which may be adapted to transport substrates between the various chambers. Such systems, depending upon the number of robot arms and motion capability may have a drive motor that may have 1-axis, 2-axis, 3-axis, 4-axis, or even 5-axis capability or more. However, such drive motors may be complicated and costly.
Accordingly, less costly drive motors that may be adapted for use in robots for efficient and precise movement of substrates are desired.